


(TTS Podfic) Cold Hearted by Xythia

by saltyunicorn, Xythia



Series: Avengers podfic [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt/Comfort, Not Steve Friendly, Podfic, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not wanda maximoff friendly, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythia/pseuds/Xythia
Summary: Author's Summary -Sometimes the best defense is indeed a good offense. Which means, if you ask Tony Stark, that you should give the most Machiavellian, twisted and ruthless bastard you've ever met every reason to act in humanity's best interest.





	(TTS Podfic) Cold Hearted by Xythia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Hearted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873870) by [Xythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythia/pseuds/Xythia). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

[Cold Hearted](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kyFbZLMR6EmOplQsthVzHWmmWRj0KT6l)  


**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
